iGet Frisky
by coiwy1
Summary: Sam's in the mood for some action, but no-one seems to want to play... Contains Cam, Spam, Seddie and Creddie so far, possibly more to come.
1. iGet Things Started

Carly rolled over in her bed and her eyes snapped open at the sound of a creaking. She held her breath, listening intently, wondering if she'd just imagined it...  
><em>Creee...<em> There it was again! She tilted her head slightly to see her bedroom door slowly opening, a thin beam of light from outside the door gradually widening as the door opened further. A dark figure appeared eclipsed against the light, before the door swung noisily back behind it. Carly shivered slightly and pulled herself under the covers more, not daring to breathe. It couldn't be Spencer, he never went anywhere quietly... She cringed at the slow, soft sound of footsteps across the floor, getting closer and closer to her bed...

"Carls? Are you awake?"  
>Carly breathed out a sigh of relief and glared up at the shadowy figure.<br>"Sam! What are you doing here?" she demanded, pushing herself into a sitting position. Sam reached over and flicked on the lamp, blasting light on the two girls. Carly instinctively pulled her covers self-consciously over her body, but Sam simply sat down on the edge of the bed. She was still wearing the same clothes she'd had on during the earlier iCarly, minus the shoes and socks she'd presumably left somewhere.  
>"I was crashing on your couch and I felt cold. Can I share your bed?" she asked casually. Carly bit her lip and nodded.<br>"Ok, sure. But this is the last time I'm letting you do this!" Sam grinned and slipped under the covers as Carly shuffled over to give her room. Sam let out a satisfied sigh as she lay down.  
>"Ah man, that feels good..." she murmured, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Carly smiled and switched off the lamp, turning her back to Sam and closing her eyes.<br>"You know, Carls..." Sam whispered. "Your hair smells real pretty today." Carly raised an eyebrow but kept her eyes shut. She shuddered slightly as she felt Sam's foot on her bare leg.  
>"And your skin is so smooth," came Sam's voice again. Carly could feel the girl's breath on her neck now, and her foot was rubbing up and down her leg.<br>"Sam, what are you-" Carly cut herself off mid-sentence as Sam's arms encircled her body and she felt hands on her breasts.  
>"Sam, don't..." Carly said quietly. Sam ignored her and began gently kissing her neck, massaging her breasts as she did so.<br>"Sam!" Carly snapped, pushing Sam off of her. She rolled over and flicked the lamp back on.  
>"What the hell are you doing?" Sam smiled flirtatiously up at her, propping herself up on one shoulder.<br>"Don't get so worked up about it, Carls," Sam laughed. "Just calm down, it'll relax you." Carly shook her head, throwing the covers back and getting out of her bed.  
>"Look, Sam, you're gonna have to go back down to the couch, this is getting weird." Sam swung her legs back out of the bed.<br>"Well, if you're sure..." she replied slowly. Carly nodded firmly and opened the door. Sam pouted and slunk back out of the room.  
>"Sleep tight," she whispered as the door swung shut.<p> 


	2. iGet With Spencer

Spencer woke slowly to find he wasn't alone in his bed - a girl was lying half on top of him, her arms around his upper body and one leg splayed across his waist.  
>'Well that's weird, I don't remember being with anyone last night,' he thought to himself, but with an internal shrug he relaxed and decided to just go with it, not even bothering to open his eyes. His companion shifted her position slightly, snuggling more into Spencer's embrace. He smiled to himself as he absent-mindedly ran a hand down her back, wondering if he could work out who it was.<br>'Not the tallest of women," he decided, judging her height as she shifted on top of him again. His hands slid down toward her butt and the girl let out a small, satisfied moan.  
>'That rules out at least two people...' Spencer mused, enjoying his exploration of his companion. She seemed to have clued in on what he was doing, as he suddenly felt her arms move to around his neck and her hands push the back of his head up. Moments later her lips touched his as she leant down to kiss him, carrying a strong taste of... bacon...<br>"Aaaah!" Spencer cried out, opening his eyes to see Sam laid on top of him. He pushed her away and rolled in the opposite direction, practically throwing himself out of bed and crashing into the wall in the process.  
>"Dude!" Sam gasped, kneeling up to peer down at him. "Are you ok?" Spencer groaned and arched his back experimentally.<br>"I've had worse..." he muttered, before looking back up at the blonde with a more serious face.  
>"What the hell were you doing?" he asked, shakily standing up. Sam smirked guiltily.<br>"Well you're really comfy to sleep with, Spence," she replied. "I was just doing what felt right." Spencer's face froze at her words and his mouth hung open.  
>"You mean... we didn't... you weren't here last night!" he gasped desperately. Sam barked out a laugh.<br>"Aww, chill out, Spence," she said. "I mean I spelt in your bed after Carly kicked me out of hers. Nothing happened... yet." A mischievous grin flicked across her face and she leant back on her hands. Spencer's mouth opened again but he had nothing to say, and quickly snapped it shut again. A long, awkward silence passed between them.  
>"Um... look, Sam, I think maybe you should go back to your place for a while. I... need to... sculpt..." he explained lamely, backing out of his room. Sam watched him with a fixed grin.<br>"Sure you don't wanna stay?" she suggested. Spencer shook his head silently as he left, before quickly sprinting up the stairs two at a time.  
>"CARLY!"<p> 


	3. iGet Competitive

Sam slipped out of the front door as Spencer and Carly's voices echoed down the stairs, smiling slightly to herself. She'd be back later once they'd calmed down to try again, but meanwhile... The opposite door swung open and Freddie Benson stepped out, stopping suddenly as he saw Sam smiling at him.  
>"Hey there, Freddie," she purred flirtatiously, taking a step toward him as Carly's door swung shut behind her. Freddie took an instinctive step back as she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Ok, what's the game, Puckett?" he snapped. "You're never nice to me. Or willingly touch me." Sam giggled - Freddie's eyebrow shot up at this - and she gently stroked his arm. He flinched reflexively.  
>"There's no game, Freddie," she replied softly, taking another step forward as Freddie took a step back, pressing his body against the wall behind him. "I just wanna spend some time with you."<br>"Spend time with me?" the boy repeated incredulously. "Just me and you? Without Carly to mediate?"  
>"Carly's busy," Sam whispered, slipping an arm around his neck. "So we can spend some time alone... busy." Freddie opened his mouth to protest, but before he could speak Sam's lips were pressed against his and her tongue had pushed its way into his mouth. His eyes widened momentarily, but he quickly relaxed into it, even daring to rest a hand on the girl's waist. He felt himself being slowly pushed down to the floor, but he let it happen and soon found himself sitting with his back against the wall and Sam straddling his lap, still locked in a kiss. Eventually she pulled back and Freddie gasped for much-needed air. He breathed heavily, looking into Sam's longing eyes as she ran her hands over his body. She smiled and flicked out her tongue to lick his top lip.<br>"So what do ya say, Freddie?" she breathed, gently resting her forehead against his. Freddie smiled back at her and rubbed his hand lightly across her back.  
>"I don't know what you've done with Sam," he panted after a moment. "But please never bring her back." Sam laughed and pecked him on the lips again before pulling back.<br>"Your mom's still outta town, right?" she asked. Freddie nodded.  
>"Until Wednesday," he confirmed. Sam grinned and stood up.<br>"Don't tell Carly where I am," she whispered, slipping through his front door with a wink.

Freddie watched Sam leave in a slight daze, pushing himself to his feet as the Shay's front door swung open. Carly strode out and fixed her eyes on him.  
>"Freddie!" she said. "Have you seen Sam?" Freddie nodded absent-mindedly, his mind still on the kiss with Sam. Carly tilted her head and waved a hand in front of his face.<br>"Are you ok?" she asked, trying to get his attention. "What did she do to you?"  
>"She, uh..." Freddie licked his dry lips nervously. "She kissed me again." Carly frowned and looked down the empty hallway.<br>"Do you know where she went?" she asked. Freddie shook his head slowly.  
>"I... don't know," he lied lamely, running a hand through his hair. He leaned back on the wall.<br>"It was amazing," he murmured, half to himself, but Carly's interest was immediately piqued.  
>"That good, huh?" she asked slowly. "Was she... better than me?"<br>"Amazing," Freddie replied to the world at large, nodding his head slightly. Carly pouted and glanced back down the hallway - it was still empty, and she could hear that Spencer was still upstairs.  
>"Was it better than this?" she asked, grabbing Freddie by his shirt and pulling him toward her. For the second time that morning Freddie found himself being passionately kissed. He was pushed against the wall again as Carly jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist to get a grip, and he placed his hands under her butt to support her. Carly had got a hand behind his head, and was gently massaging it while simultaneously keeping him from pulling away. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, but eventually Carly broke the kiss and the two panted heavily, regaining their air.<br>"So how did that compare?" Carly asked softly, resting her head on Freddie's shoulder. The boy didn't reply, breathing in the scent of her hair and struggling slightly to keep holding her up.  
>"That was..." he breathed eventually, "Fantastic." Carly smiled and nuzzled his neck.<br>"Don't you forget it," she whispered, sliding free of his grip. She gave him own last look before turning and striding down the hallway to go after Sam.

Freddie leaned against the wall, letting himself slide down into a sitting position again. Two beautiful girls had just thrown themselves on him, although he wasn't entirely sure why, but he wasn't complaining. He ran his tongue over his lips, enjoying the taste the two girls had left behind, and looked back at his slightly open door. Sam was waiting for him, and he didn't want to waste the chance while it still lasted. He stayed where he was to get his breath back, pondering which kiss he thought was better. Well... better see what else Sam had to offer before making up his mind. He took a deep breath and stood up again as the Shay door opened again and Spencer came out.  
>"Freddie!" he shouted, noticing the boy as he made his way back through his own door. "Have you seen Sam and Carly?" Freddie turned around and looked up at the older man.<br>"They went down there, I don't know where," he replied, waving vaguely down the hallway. "You're not gonna kiss me, are you?" Spencer raised a finger and paused, thrown off guard by Freddie's question.  
>"I didn't plan to," he said slowly, turning down the hallway. "And I will be going now." Freddie let out a breath as Spencer vanished down the hallway as well and went back to where Sam was waiting, letting the door click shut behind him.<p> 


	4. iGet Suspicious

Freddie slowly opened the door to his apartment and peered down the hallway, cocking his head slightly. He couldn't see anyone, but there was a faint sound of footsteps on the stairs.  
>"Wait inside," he hissed back through the doorway, before stepping out and letting it swing shut behind him. He leant casually against the wall as Carly rounded the corner.<br>"Oh, hey Freddie," she said as she passed. "Are you waiting for someone?" Freddie shook his head.  
>"N-no, just on my way out," he muttered. "Any luck finding Sam?" Carly rolled her eyes and turned back to him.<br>"No sign," she replied, running her eyes over him. "What happened to your hair? It's all messy." Freddie ran a hand through his hair and frantically patted it down.  
>"Just, ah, had a nap," he said slowly. "I was tired, so I had a nap. And now I'm not tired. So I'm going out now." Carly narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, running her gaze over the boy.<br>"Where are you going?" she asked. "It's nine in the evening." Freddie nodded his head as he desperately tried to think of an excuse.  
>"Yeah, well, I've got... got a meeting with the AV club!" he said quickly. "Very important, tech stuff, you wouldn't wanna hear about that." Carly smiled and grabbed his arm as he tried to leave.<br>"Do you always go with your shirt inside-out?" she teased him. Freddie smiled weakly and looked down at his shirt.  
>"Well, would you look at that," he muttered. "I guess I was still half-asleep when I put this on." He yanked his arm out of Carly's grip and slipped back into his apartment. Carly frowned and put her ear to the door.<p>

Spencer came up the stairs to find Carly sitting against the wall by the door, her arms crossed over her chest. He furrowed his brow and pushed lightly on the door to their own apartment, which swung open without resistance. He looked back down at his sister.  
>"What's up, kiddo?" he asked, squatting next to her. Carly's eyes were fixed on Freddie's door, and she didn't even look at Spencer.<br>"I think Sam's in Freddie's apartment," she replied. "He went back five minutes ago to change his shirt and I've been waiting here ever since." Spencer nodded slowly as she spoke, before suddenly shaking his head.  
>"Ok, no, I'm not following," he said. "You think Sam's in Freddie's apartment, so Freddie went in, and..." He trailed off, gesturing for Carly to fill in the blank. She sighed and looked up at him.<br>"Freddie was acting all suspicious when I got here, and he made some excuse about going to the AV club, but he hasn't come back out and it's a Sunday anyway!" she blurted, her eyes darting back to the door. "Something's going on with Sam and I think Freddie's involved, but I just don't know what I'm doing." She hung her head and rubbed a hand across her face. Spencer smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.  
>"Hey, hey, don't worry," he said gently. "Sam's your best friend, so I know that whatever's going on will resolve itself soon enough. So just get yourself inside and don't think about it until you next see Sam."<br>"But she's in there!" Carly replied. "I'm sure she is!"  
>"And that's between her and Freddie," Spencer continued, gently rubbing her shoulder. "Remember last time this happened, you got tied up by two escaped prisoners?" Carly pouted and let her head drop again.<br>"I guess you're right," she muttered, reaching out to take Spencer's hand. He pulled her up and ushered her into their apartment with an encouraging smile. As the door swung shut, Freddie's door opened and Sam slipped out. She turned back briefly to blow Freddie a kiss, before darting down the stairs. Freddie stood in his doorway until the sound of her footsteps died away.

* * *

><p>Do review if you can, guys, I'm sort of flying blind here. The only thing worse than a writer flying blind is a pilot doing it.<p> 


	5. iGet Caught in the Middle

Spencer yawned and staggered out of his room, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. He missed a step and tripped forward, propelling himself over the sofa and onto the floor with a yelp. He hit the ground and groaned.  
>"Hey, Spence," said a voice from the sofa. "Careful." Spencer looked up, rubbing his sore head, to see Sam lying on the sofa watching him and holding a slice of pizza. He raised an eyebrow and sat up.<br>"What are you doing here?" he asked. "And where did you get pizza?" Sam shrugged nonchalantly and took another bite of the pizza.  
>"I came to apologise to you guys for yesterday," she replied between chews. "But you were asleep, so I ordered a pizza. Oh, also I owe you for the pizza." She gestured to the table, which was now empty of the money that had been there the previous evening.<br>"Aww, man!" Spencer moaned. "I was gonna use that money to buy art supplies!" He paused and looked back at Sam. "Where's the rest of the pizza?"  
>"I ate it," she replied casually, finishing off the last of the slice in her hand. She smiled in satisfaction and spun herself around into a sitting position.<br>"Tell you what," she said. "Howsabout mama gives you a little massage? You look all tense." Spencer rolled his eyes at her.  
>"Maybe because I just fell over a sofa and found out I don't have my money any more!" he replied, unable to keep the annoyance from his voice. "I mean, you're a nice girl and all, but you do spend your whole time in here eating all our- oh that's good." He cut himself off as Sam began rubbing his shoulders, teasing out the tension. He breathed out and leaned back against the sofa as Sam got to work.<br>"There we go," she murmured with a smile. "Mama's magic fingers."

Carly paused on the stairs at the sound of moaning from below her.  
>"Oh god," she sighed. "Spencer better not be doing what I think he's doing..." She rounded the corner and glared at the sofa, where she could see the back of a blonde head.<br>"Sam?" she questioned.  
>"Hey, Carls," Sam called behind her, not turning round. "How's it going?" Carly moved around in front of the sofa, still glaring at her friend.<br>"Well it'd be a lot better if I- what are you doing?"  
>"Giving Spencer a little massage," Sam replied with a smirk. Spencer moaned in agreement. "You want one too?"<br>"No I don't want a massage!" Carly said. "I wanna know what the hell you were doing yesterday! First you try to get off with me _and _my brother, then you make out with Freddie and god knows who else!"  
>"You're one to talk," said Sam. "He told me all about you, jumping on him after I had." Spencer looked up worriedly.<br>"Is that what he meant?" he mused aloud. The girls looked at him.  
>"What?"<br>"He asked if I was gonna kiss him. I was... suitably creeped out." Carly and Sam shared a bemused glance.  
>"So what was up with that, anyway?" Sam asked. "You shouldn't tease him like that. That's my job." Carly looked away, slightly embarrased by her actions.<br>"I... he said you'd given him the best kiss he'd ever had," she admitted. "And I was jealous, because I'm the only competition you had, so I wanted to get one up on you." Sam grinned.  
>"Well you failed, girl," she laughed. "Mama's still the best." Carly pouted and crossed her arms.<br>"He said that?"  
>"Well he didn't have much praise for you," Sam teased her. Carly glared at her and stormed out of the apartment to rap on Freddie's front door.<br>"Fredward Benson, get out here!" she shouted, jiggling the door handle angrily. "You got some splainin to do!" The door opened slightly and Freddie peeked out nervously.  
>"What's going on?" he asked. Carly reached in and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him through to her apartment.<br>"Sit down!" she ordered. Freddie complied quickly.  
>"What did I do?" he wailed, looking between the two girls. Spencer tapped his knee and looked up from the floor.<br>"Just don't argue," he advised quietly. Freddie's eyes widened in panic.  
>"Who's a better kisser?" Carly demanded, sitting down next to Freddie. Freddie raised an eyebrow and looked between the two girls next to him.<br>"This is why you dragged me in here?"  
>"You would've come over eventually," Spencer noted dryly. Sam put her arm around Freddie and winked seductively at him.<br>"So who was better?" she asked. Freddie glanced at Carly nervously.  
>"Well, I, ah," he mumbled. "It's hard to say. I don't really remember, anyway, so-" He was cut off by Sam grabbing his head and pulling him into a kiss, rolling herself over to sit on top of him. Freddie's hands went around Sam's back and took a hold of her slim frame, pulling her closer to him as she went to town on his lips. She pulled back and smiled.<br>"That remind you?" she breathed, rolling back off of him. Freddie nodded with his eyes wide, and looked back at Carly.  
>"Sorry, Carly, but I have to admit-" Once again Freddie found himself cut off as Carly's lips locked against his and her hand stroked his face. Freddie's hands drifted to her thigh.<br>"Woah, dude, I'm right here!" Spencer pointed out, recoiling slightly from the scene in front of him. Freddie's hand moved reluctantly to her face instead, entwining his fingers in her hair. Sam scoffed from behind him.  
>"Yeah, <em>this<em>is gonna win it for you," she muttered sarcastically. Spencer slapped her leg to shut her up as Freddie and Carly pulled apart.

"Now... which did you think was best?" Carly asked softly, flashing the boy a winning smile. Freddie swallowed nervously and looked between the two girls.  
>"Well you were... ah, you were both great," he babbled. "I mean, there's really no winner in something like this, and you're both really-"<br>"Come on, Freddie, you know you preferred mama," Sam whispered, flicking her tongue out to touch his lips.  
>"Well yeah, you're amazing, Sam-"<br>"Oh really? So I'm not?" Carly whined. Freddie turned back to her desperately.  
>"No, no, you are too!" he blurted. "Your lips are really soft, and you're gentle. And Sam's exciting and in control. I loved them both!"<br>"Good call," Spencer muttered to himself.  
>"But which one was <em>best<em>?" Carly pushed him, slipping an arm around his waist. "Come on, Freddie."  
>"Just think, Freddie," Sam whispered, doing the same. "Who did you spend all day with yesterday?" Spencer's eyebrows shot up and he shuffled away from the trio.<br>"I knew it!" Carly growled, glaring at Sam again. Sam smirked back at her.  
>"Jealous?" she teased, resting her head on Freddie's shoulder. Carly huffed and looked away, an annoyed look on her face.<br>"So... can I go?" Freddie asked carefully. The girls shook their heads.  
>"Not until you tell us who was best," Carly told him. She smiled again and pulled on his arm, putting around her waist and resting his hand on her hip. Sam glared at her and did the same.<br>"So?" she asked impatiently.

* * *

><p>Do review if you can. I like to know what people think.<p> 


	6. iGet Lucky

"Well, uh..." Freddie swallowed nervously and looked between the two girls. They were both waiting, each girl willing him to pick her. He glanced over at Spencer, who gave a discrete thumbs up. Not helpful. He took a deep breath.  
>"Sam," he announced in a small voice. Sam pumped the air with her fist as Carly's face fell and she pulled away.<br>"Sam was better than me?" she whined. "How?" Sam smirked and in a flash she had rolled over Freddie and into Carly's lap. She leant closer to her friend and brushed the hair from her face.  
>"Mama knows how to please," she whispered, before pulling Carly's head toward her and kissing her just as passionately. Freddie's eyes widened and he immediately focused on controlling himself. Spencer meanwhile had turned away in shock. Sam moaned in pleasure as her tongue invaded Carly's mouth, making it hers, and Carly, despite herself, found herself allowing it. Almost subconsciously her hands played across Sam's waist until the blonde pulled away, a satisfied grin on her face.<br>"See?" she purred. Carly nodded speechlessly, panting slightly. Freddie had pulled his knees up to his chest to hide his excitement, and sat with his eyes fixed on the two girls.  
>"Man, Sam, that was..." he gasped. "I didn't know you had it in you." Sam just winked and blew him a kiss. She grinned down at Carly.<br>"You can let go if you want," she whispered, nodding down at her waist. Carly instantly let go and blushed.  
>"You can... get off, if you want," she muttered. Sam waggled her eyebrows.<br>"Why would I wanna do that?" she asked. "You're comfy." She shifted a little and rested her head on Carly's shoulder, pecking her on the neck. Carly breathed heavily and looked around, but Spencer had vanished and Freddie was just watching, his mouth hanging open. Sam nuzzled Carly's neck before raising her head to her ear.  
>"I knew you'd come around," she whispered, nibbling on the girl's ear. Carly moaned softly and gently pushed at her.<br>"Sam... Spencer's still..."  
>"He went out, Carls," Sam murmured reassuringly.<br>"What about Freddie?" Sam grinned and pulled back to glance at Freddie.  
>"He's having fun," she noted with a smirk. She grabbed the boy by the back of his head and planted a quick kiss on his lips before turning back to Carly.<br>"Come here, sexy," she whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

Sam lay back across Freddie's lap, her legs still on Carly, and let out a satisfied sigh. Carly and Freddie both glanced down at her before leaning into the couch and breathing out as well.  
>"Wow," Carly breathed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She reached back to grab her T-shirt and slipped it back over her head before turning back to Sam and Freddie. Sam had her arms around Freddie's neck and her lips locked around his. Carly nodded slowly and leant back, looking up at the ceiling.<br>_How did this happen?_ she wondered. _And... why don't I mind? I don't like _girls_, I never have... Then again, I've never got very far with any of the boys I've dated.  
><em>Sam pulled back from Freddie and put a hand on his chest, gently pushing him away before lying back down.  
>"Got your fill?" she asked him with a smirk. Freddie nodded in a daze and glanced at Carly, who was absent-mindedly running her hand up Sam's bare thigh. He felt a smile flick across his face and he brushed a hand through Sam's hair. The blonde seemed drained, and her eyes were fluttering open and closed. She stifled a yawn and tapped Carly's arm.<br>"Gimme a foot rub," she muttered, lifting her foot to press it against Carly's cheek. The brunette smiled and gently removed the foot from her face.  
>"Put your clothes back on first," she suggested, nibbling her toe. Sam moaned and shook her head.<br>"Later," she murmured, slipping her arms around Freddie's waist and nuzzling against his stomach. He smiled and put a hand around Carly's shoulder, pulling her toward him. She yawned as well and rested her head on his shoulder, letting her eyes shut. Freddie tilted his head to rest on top of hers and did the same, still gently stroking Sam's head. He wasn't sure how it had all happened, but he was glad that Spencer hadn't been there to see it.


End file.
